


FBI - (sexually) Frustrated Beyond Imagination

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, M/M, Undercover Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles wants to take down the Lahey crime family for a lot of reasons, but the biggest reason is so he can finally make a move on the FBI's undercover agent Jackson Whittemore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY INELL! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to Gabs who is the worlds greatest beta.

It had been a long time since Stiles had sex, a lo-ong time. So long that he kind of forgot what sex felt like. Okay, so it had only been around six months, but that felt like a lifetime because he had been getting it on the regular when he was in college. It wasn’t as easy for him now that he was a rookie FBI agent who worked overnights and long shifts. 

The closest he had come to any sort of sexual satisfaction from another human was when Stiles’ team was working with the NYPD. If the case had gone a few days longer, he probably would have ended up in the back of an empty FBI van with Officer Derek Hale, but no dice. They had caught the serial killer, and Stiles was shipped back to DC. 

“I just want to touch another person, sexually,” Stiles said. He was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair as he talked to his cubicle mate Erica Reyes.

She spun in her chair to face him, a predatory look on her face that would have made his skin crawl if he didn’t know her so well by now. “I told you, you’re always welcome to join Boyd and me.”

“And I told you, just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I’m down for a threesome. Plus, I’m pretty sure Boyd would kill me if I ever touched you,” Stiles said rolling his eyes. Boyd really might kill him; Stiles wasn’t sure that Boyd liked him much.

“Ugh, you’re such a spoilsport,” Erica said. “I’m going to get coffee, you want any?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, looking at his email and seeing he had a meeting with Rafe McCall later that day. “Shot of espresso in it, if you don’t mind.”

“Anything for you, cubical buddy.”

Stiles let out a long sigh as he turned back to the case. He had been working on trying to bring down the Lahey crime family since his first day with the Bureau, but he didn’t have any solid evidence. What his team really needed was an informant, someone on the inside who could help them. 

He so got caught up in his file that he didn’t notice Erica was back until she set his coffee down on top of the paper he was reading over. “Oh, thanks.”

“Agent Hottie McHot Pants is in the building,” Erica said, leaning against Stiles desk to read over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I have a meeting with Rafe, I know he’s here,” Stiles said, wishing he didn’t know how attractive Erica thought Rafe was. He was kind of like a second dad to Stiles these days; he didn’t need to think about him like that.

Erica smiled, “Well he has someone with him, and he also looked like a hottie.”

That got Stiles attention. He hadn’t mentioned anyone else sitting in on their meeting, but maybe he had a meeting before he met with Stiles, which wasn’t for another - he looked at his watch - shit, five minutes.

“Shit, I’m late,” Stiles said, jumping up, grabbing his coffee and notepad, and running toward the elevator. “Thanks for the coffee!”

He made it up to Rafe’s office just in time. He took a breath and knocked on the door, getting a “come in,” from the other side.

Stiles pushed the door open, expecting to only see Rafe, so he was surprised when there was an incredibly attractive man sitting across the desk from his boss. A man who was rocking a fitted black tee shirt and a leather jacket, whose hair was perfectly done, and whose eyes were the kind of blue Stiles wanted to swim in.

“Stiles, thanks for joining us. Have a seat,” Rafe said.  Stiles sat, intentionally not looking at the man next to him. “This is Special Agent Jackson Whittemore; he’s been deep undercover with the Lahey crew for two years now and it’s finally paid off. Jackson, this is Stiles Stilinski; he’s one of our most promising young agents.”

“I got Isaac Lahey to roll on his dad and the crew,” Jackson said, looking smug as he spoke. Stiles kind of wanted to punch him and he kind of wanted to fuck him; it was a weird combination.

“With Isaac in, we need someone here to run the op,” Rafe said, “since Jackson is going to keep his cover as long as he can.”

“So what do you need from me?” Stiles asked.

“You’re Isaac’s contact on the inside,” Rafe said and Stiles felt a swoop of excitement; this would be his first time running point like this.

“You’re still new enough to not have the stench of fed all over you,” Jackson said, and added: “Ditch the suit when you meet him; the last thing I need is for the kid to get found out by the rest of the family. That would be two years for nothing.”

“And there would be a dead witness,” Rafe said slowly. “We don’t want anyone else dying at the hands of the Lahey family.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackson said. “I need to know I can trust you. I can’t put my life or my witness’s on the line unless I know you’re going to be there to back us up.”

“I will be,” Stiles said, “I’m on it.”

“I need to get back,” Jackson said. “It was good seeing you, Rafe. Don’t fuck this up, Stilinski.”

With that, Jackson left the room, and Stiles felt a mix of annoyance and arousal. “I’m trusting you on this, Stiles,” Rafe said, pulling Stiles back to the present. “You’ve got a meet-up with Isaac tomorrow. Don’t look like a Fed; Jackson was right when he said that much.”

\------

The case moved faster than Stiles expected. Within a month, he had a team in the field ready to take down the head of the Lahey crime family, mostly due to Isaac’s testimony and Jackson’s insider information. They managed to arrest and charge 47 of the members of the crew. A few of them had gotten away, but Stiles had a feeling that the Boston field office would bring them in. 

Stiles spent a good part of the month leading up to the raid meeting up with Jackson and Isaac in locations that Jackson selected. He communicated with Stiles via burner phones; it made Stiles feel like a spy instead of an FBI field agent, which was kind of cool. 

He also learned a lot about Jackson during that month, like the fact Jackson  _ was a total asshole _ , but he was also funny as hell. He was incredibly good at his job, and he really cared about doing well. He had been undercover for a long time, living in a shitty apartment, working for Neil Lahey, and had been pretty disconnected from the rest of the world, but the biggest thing Stiles learned about Jackson was that he was exactly Stiles’ type. It took everything in Stiles to stop himself from jumping Jackson’s bones after every meet-up.

Stiles had wondered how a guy like Jackson ended up working for the Bureau. He had gotten that answer at their third meet-up, this one without Isaac. They had taken to meeting at the counter of a diner just out of Lahey’s usual territory, with Stiles in plain clothes. 

“You don’t seem the type to join up,” Stiles said, taking a sip of his shitty coffee. “How’d you end up with the FBI?”

“I got sent to military school when I was 15; I had some anger issues,” Jackson said, surprisingly honest. “I graduated at 17 and did ROTC in college. I did two tours with the Marines over in Iraq and was recruited into the FBI right after. Within two months, they had me undercover with the Lahey’s. It worked well since I had a couple arrests from before military school.”

“Huh,” Stiles said, “Much more interesting than my journey.”

“Clearly,” Jackson said with a smirk. “Let me guess, cop dad, you spent too much time trying to solve mysteries in high school, and you did a pre-law enforcement track at some hot-shot school in D.C.”

“You saw my file, then,” Stiles said with a laugh. 

“Like I’d let just anyone be my point of contact for this,” Jackson admitted, accidentally complimenting Stiles, making him smile. 

“So you think I’m a good agent,” Stiles teased, leaning into Jackson’s space. He wished they were facing each other, but the counter made it less obvious if anyone from the Lahey crew came in. 

“Fuck off,” Jackson muttered, but his cheeks were pink.

“I’ll fuck something,” Stiles said with a laugh, watching Jackson’s cheek burn even redder. “Same time on Friday? I need to get back to the office, make sure Danny’s got what he needs for the tap on the phones.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jackson said, eyes on his menu. “See you Friday.”

The flirty banter became a staple in their meet-ups and Stiles was starting to get antsy for the raid so that he could see Jackson outside of the shitty diner without breaking his cover. He had a feeling that Jackson wanted him just as badly, but he wouldn’t know for sure until they were done with the case. 

The end of the raid left Stiles and Jackson alone in the back of one of the surveillance vans. They were both dripping wet from jumping into the Potomac after one of the higher-up crew members. They had caught the guy in the end; it had taken both of them together to restrain the guy and Stiles was reminded again why he had joined the FBI.

Stiles found a couple FBI t-shirts and tossed one to Jackson before looking for some sweats. As he turned back around, he saw Jackson pull his shirt over his head and Stiles’ mouth went dry at the sight of exposed skin.

“Like what you see?” Jackson asked with a cocky grin on his face, reaching up to catch the sweats that Stiles tossed him. He kept eye contact with Stiles as he unzipped his jeans and peeled them off. Stiles swallowed and openly stared at Jackson’s bulge. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?” Stiles blurted out, the adrenaline still pumping through him from the raid and from seeing a hot dude dripping wet only a few feet away from him.

“We can’t fuck in the Bureau’s van, Stilinski,” Jackson said with a smirk and Stiles’ face fell. “But we can go back to your apartment and do it there.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah right fucking now,” Jackson said, pulling on the shirt and pants over his wet boxer briefs, “Hurry up and get dressed before I change my mind.”

“You’re not gonna change your mind, you want me,” Stiles said, peeling his shirt off and his jeans. He could feel Jackson’s eyes on him as he did, so he looked up and winked, “You’ve wanted me since that first day in Rafe’s office.”

Jackson didn’t speak, instead he took two steps forward and grabbed Stiles by the ass, pulling him flush against his chest, “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Stiles challenged, waiting for Jackson to kiss him. 

He did, his lips cold and damp against Stiles’, but neither of them cared. Stiles’ hands found Jackson’s shoulders. He ran them down to his ass as they kissed. It was all tongues and teeth, soft moans and searching for friction. “Fuck,” Jackson muttered as Stiles’ hands slipped down his sweatpants. “Stiles, we need to get out of here.”

“I would advise that,” Rafe said from the open door of the van.They jumped apart quickly. Stiles ran a hand over the back of his head and Jackson avoided eye contact. “At least you waited until after we got the arrests.”

“We’re nothing if not professional,” Stiles said with an awkward smile.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Rafe said, but Stiles could tell he was biting back a smile. “I’ll see you both on Monday.”

“Let’s go,” Jackson said, grabbing Stiles hand and tugging him out of the van. “Is your apartment close?”

“A few Metro stops and a couple blocks,” Stiles said, wondering if they’d make it all the way there before they started touching again.

“Well, come on,” Jackson whispered into his ear, sending a jolt down Stiles’ spine. 

They didn’t make it to the apartment before they started touching again. They ended up making out in an alley, and on the nearly empty metro, and in another alley near Stiles apartment. They eventually made it to Stiles place and didn’t come out again for almost 48 hours. 

What? They both had some pent up sexual frustration to work out; that takes time. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
